<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entangled War by TheeAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246230">Entangled War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAuthor/pseuds/TheeAuthor'>TheeAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, Cybertron, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I don't know what I'm doing, Mysterious Jedi temples, No Beta, Space Politics, War, Young Orion, before the fall of Cybertron, snarky Ahsoka, snarky Anakin, snarky obi-wan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAuthor/pseuds/TheeAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>War has broken out in Cybertron, in order to defeat the Decepticons, Orion pax is sent with a small team to find powerful relics lost to history.<br/>The Clone Wars is still going strong, Jedi knights Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with Padawan Ahsoka Tona has been sent by the Jedi counsel to find a mysterious force that has been foreseen to have great power. They must find it for the Republic to help them succeed in this war or to destroy it. They must also make sure Count Dooku and his Separatist army do not get a hold of it.<br/>(You don't need any knowledge for transformers)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entangled War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided that the Transformers will be an amalgamation of Prime, Original, Animated, War of Cybertron, Book, and IDW. I just take pieces and mesh them together. This story will begin during the very start of the Cybertron civil war. There will be some definite changes and the war spreads beyond Cybertron, very rapidly which is how this crossover happens. Because SW is “a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away” it isn’t a far stretch. All events on Earth haven’t happened and won’t happen (because this is very far in the past). <br/>Wording: Cybertron<br/>Time<br/>Nanocycles (seconds)    Cycles (minutes)       Megacycle (hour)    Solar Cycle (Day)    Planetary Cycle (Year)<br/>Chrono (clock)</p><p>Audioreceptors = ears<br/>Olfactory sensors = nose<br/>Processor = head or brain<br/>Servos = Hands<br/>Digits = fingers<br/>Energon = Cybertronian lifeblood and energy source<br/>Spark = Heart/Soul, a Cybertronion's life source</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cybertron</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iacon City</em>
</p><p> </p><p>              The golden city is overrun. Scraps of metal flew off the ground, shattering from the fire of heavy cannons. Plasma blasts echoing, ringing in all audiocenters. Too many sparkless shells of bot and con alike lay strewed about on the once beautiful city. Energon was spilled everywhere. Everyone fighting to survive, fighting to win. Destruction was definite.</p><p> </p><p>               Orion Pax was in the thick of it. The light from the setting sun shone off his red and blue figure. His arm cannons activated, firing at those who wore the purple symbol of the Decepticon. His eyes glowed with determination, teeth gritted. Smoke, rust, clangs, and screams filled the battlefield. He was growing weary but refused to back down. He led the charge directing those following him. Protecting those who didn’t want to fight.</p><p> </p><p>              He wasn’t made to be a warrior, he never wanted to be a warrior, but it is what he must be, or else all will fall and freedom would die. So he fights, he gives it his all, finding himself leading and inspiring the others around him to do the same. The army came to make the city fall, but he will stand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-5 Planetary Cycles ago –</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iacon City: Hall of records</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                 Orion Pax sat at his desk in the archives of The Hall of Records, reading over his plan that he wanted to share with Megatron. He and the Gladiator had become unlikely friends, almost like brothers, inspired by the same goal. Orion heard one of Megatron’s speeches of freedom on the Cybernet and was inspired. He had found him and discussed and debated the corruption of the council and the caste system that Cybertron was under and they both had a deep desire to change it. They just differed on how to achieve it.</p><p> </p><p>                 Megatron wanted an uprising, a war. Orion opted for a more peaceful resolution by having the people work for change and to bring equality by ending the caste system and let Cybertronian’s choose their own lot in life and have better living conditions. Both of them becoming symbols to the citizens of freedom and change gaining over three-fourths of the population. Recently, their growing popularity has made it possible for one of them to make an appeal to the council. They’ve decided on Megatron going to make the appeal because he was the starting symbol and better at speeches.</p><p> </p><p>                 It was the speech and the document of appeal that Orion was going over. He looked at the Chrono on the wall, he will be meeting Megatron to discuss the council meeting in the practice arena at 1500, only 40 cycles away. He tapped his finger as he waited and thought.</p><p> </p><p>                “Orion.” A calm old voice called from behind him. Orion turned to see the old, secretive bot who has become his good friend and mentor. The old red bot stroked his long metal beard and walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>                “Alpha Trion, it is good to see you.” Orion responded with a smile, then went to look at the datapad but paused as the old bot hovered over his shoulder, “Do you wish to speak with me?”</p><p> </p><p>                “Indeed, I heard you were going to speak to the council.” The old bot looked at the young bot, something akin to pride sparkled in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>                 “Oh... well... not me, exactly. You see, Megatron is better for this task,” Orion stated, looking up at Alpha Trion.</p><p> </p><p>                 “Hmm,” the old bot mused, “Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>                 “He just is the better option. I don’t think I could be the one to change or sway their minds, besides Megatron has more confidence and leadership qualities.” Orion pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>                 “Orion, don’t sell yourself short, you are more capable than you think.” He paused his eyes twinkling in a way that says there is something he knows and he is not telling. Orion hated when that happened. It's like the old bot know everything that's going to happen, and it's annoying.</p><p> </p><p>                  “If you say so Alpha Trion.” Orion yielded, then in the silence looked over the datapad again.</p><p> </p><p>                   The elder stroked his beard in contemplation, “Orion, have you been practicing sparring and fighting like I asked you to?”</p><p> </p><p>                   At this Orion released an exasperated sigh, and didn't look away from the datapad, “Yes Alpha Trion, I still don’t understand why you can’t let me work in peace.”</p><p> </p><p>                  “Getting out of the archives and loosening up the joints is healthy. It would be a shame to see a young promising bot like yourself just sit rusting in a chair behind a desk.” He paused and looked at Orion, giving him an amused smile. “Also, it is beneficial to know how to defend yourself if, for example, an unsavory bot were to attack you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>                   Like that would happen.</em> Orion grumbled to himself, aloud to the elder bot he said. “Thank you for looking after my well-being Alpha Trion, but you’ve been becoming really persistent and my workload is piling up, and going twice a Solar Cycle seems like overkill.”</p><p> </p><p>                  “Nonsense Orion, now twenty times a Solar Cycle every Solar Cycle is overkill.” Alpha Trion smiled. “Even if you…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>CLANG</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                “That’s my alarm,” Orion said looking up at the Chrono, “My apologies Alpha Trion, I have to go and help Megatron plan the council meeting, so if you excuse me.” Orion stood up, holding the datapad in his servo.</p><p> </p><p>                   “Not to worry Orion, go along, change the world, we will talk later.” Alpha Trion nodded to him. Orion nodded back and hurried through the door, waving goodbye.</p><p>Seeing the tall brightly colored bot go Alpha Trion looked somberly forward, “When the time comes, I hope you’re ready. Perhaps you can avoid the disaster that approaches.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>                    The appeal to the counsel went terribly. That is the first thing Orion thought when he went to talk to Megatron. Megatron was full-blown agitated, absolutely obliterating the training and fighting drones that were available.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Are you going to tell me what exactly happened or am I just supposed to guess?” Orion asked out loud as he sat on a bench, after Megatron seemed to be at a pause from breaking things.</p><p> </p><p>                    “What do you think?” Megatron asked as he incinerated a scrap of metal with the ion cannon on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>                    “That bad? I thought the council would be more understanding than that.” Orion was disappointed and upset, but he wasn't surprised. The council was the reason for the reform in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>                    “Those fools are going to pay for ignoring us,” Megatron growled.</p><p> </p><p>                    “What exactly happened?” Orion pursued, still curious, watching his friend depower his weapon.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Doesn’t matter, they won’t listen to appeals, so attacking is the only option. If they won’t listen, then I will make them listen or be silenced forever.” Megatron announced, dropping dramatically onto the bench.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Wait, what are you saying? We can't just outright attack the council,” Orion looked at Megatron alarmed, "I was thinking about perhaps making a new plan, perhaps getting the people to call for the council to step down. Or to have the people elect a new 'Prime.'" There hasn't been a true Prime in several eons. The Council elected Sentinal ( a self-righteous prick), personally Orion would prefer the people to choose someone else themselves.   </p><p> </p><p>                    Megatron held his servos in tight fists, “That wouldn't work. The Council and Sentinal Prime are too caught up in their own power, they would never consider it. There is only one way to bring change, and that is to take it." Megatron grabbed a fallen drone and began crushing it in his hand, " To take it, I will end their pitiful, self-righteous existence and bring a new order to Cybertron. By force.” Megatron declared as the drone splintered into small sparking scraps.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Hold on Megatron, you're talking about murder, there has to be another way.” Orion pleaded, "We've done so much, surely we can work with other options besides war!"</p><p> </p><p>                    “No Orion, war is the only option.” Megatron looked at Orion his expression set in serious resolve, “Think of this like it's the Gladitoral Ring. There is us, and there is our opponent. Our opponent doesn't think of 'other options' only themselves and their desire to keep themselves on top. For us to survive and succeed there is only one way, and that is to crush the opposition. If you fail, or consider, 'other options,' then you've already lost and you'll be nothing but a sparkless husk that no one would mourn over."</p><p> </p><p>                   "But... this isn't the ring, and I'm not a Gladiator. Megatron, I... What happened to you is... not right, but I need you to understand that here, outside of the ring no one is going after us to kill us." Orion put his servo on his friend's shoulder. "You want to act in anger, which I understand, but there are other ways."</p><p> </p><p>                   Megatron realized a long exasperated sigh, "Orion you're just so stubbornly naive. You've been lucky enough to have a nice place to function, but you have no idea what evils bots are capable of, what I know they can and have done."</p><p> </p><p>                    Orion fidget, thinking of a proper response, "Perhaps I'm a bit naive, and I only know about the evils I've read and there are many, but I also know that bots are also capable of so much good, kindness, and compassion. I still believe that we can make everyone's voice heard. We can make a difference without violence."</p><p> </p><p>                    Megatron shook his head amusedly, "We've had this argument before, you still believe in the good in people. It's a nice thought if a bit idealistic. I, however, am not disillusioned and at this stage, we can't afford idealism. We need action."</p><p> </p><p>                    "We are NOT starting a war Megatron! History shows that the consequences would be too great." Orion firmly replied, "No one wins a war."         </p><p>  </p><p>                   "Action is the only thing that'll bring results!" Megatron roared, "I can't just sit around just waiting! It gets us nowhere. We've tried your way, now we will do mine!"</p><p> </p><p>                   "So you start a war, then what!?" Orion shot back, "Do you know how many innocent bots would be killed?! By Primus! We want everyone free! Free to choose free to be who they want to be! Not free to be slaughtered!"</p><p> </p><p>                   "There are no 'innocents' Pax! Not in this situation! There will be those to fight with me or against me! There's no in-between! I will end the life of all of those who oppose me. I will begin a new rule, a new era of Cybertron! One I choose! A better one, for all!” Megatron stood abruptly and resolutely. </p><p> </p><p>                    “What?! You – You can’t be serious?! What of those who don't want to fight?! Those who've done nothing wrong!? Are they not considered innocents to you?! And what of those with you?! They'll die too! Millions would needlessly die if we went down this path!" Orion stood and stared up at Megatron, "Is that what you want!?"</p><p> </p><p>                   Megatron glared down, "If that is what it takes, then so be it."</p><p> </p><p>                    "I... I can't believe you. How could you even think of it like that! I thought I knew you. I thought we were working for freedom for everyone!" Orion shouted hotly. His processor, internally sizzling in confused anger.</p><p> </p><p>                   "We are going to get freedom!" Megatron snapped, "I started this path, I will finish it. Don't you dare question my resolve Pax! After, when I'm leader, everyone <em>will</em> be free!" </p><p> </p><p>                    "I see... how do you know you'll be the de-facto ruler?! What if the people want a different leader? Would you attack them as well?” Orion angrily questioned.</p><p> </p><p>                    “I'm the only candidate. There are no other leaders." He coldly replied, continuing with a hiss, "Besides, this planet and its people have followed those fools on the Council blindly for so long that they wouldn’t understand anything else unless it's forced upon them. So, the people <em>will</em> follow me or they will die. Freedom is a dream, one that must be taken.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “You’re talking about Tyranny, Megatron.” Orion's face became a blank mask, hiding his confused frustrated emotions that were threatening to boil over. "That's not freedom."</p><p> </p><p>                      “It's the only way that will work,” Megatron stated as fact. “Are you with me Orion?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “I-I… Tyranny... it is what we fight against.” Orion looked at Megatron boldly. “At least that’s what I fight against. I thought you did too. We can't just conquer Cybertron because the process of peaceful freedom seems slower. Let's just... discuss other options. Please Megatron.”</p><p> </p><p>                      Megatron growled at his friend, “We already have, they don't work. My mind has already been decided, Pax. The <em>only</em> course to get results is this. I <em>will</em> rule and bring forth a new age for Cybertron. It is the best course of action.” Megatron stubbornly resolved, unmovingly. He paused, “So, Orion, I’ll ask again are you with me?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “I...” Orion sighed, deflated, “I could never be a part of that. I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Orion?” Megatron’s tone dangerous, “You are either with me or against me.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Then, I guess, in this case,” Orion steeled himself and looked up at the much taller silver chrome bot, “I will have to be against you. I’m sorry Megatron, but tyranny is not the way. I won’t stand by and watch you kill innocence and destroy freedom. The freedom I thought we were both working so hard to gain.”</p><p> </p><p>                       Megatron stared down at Orion, betrayal and rage shown in his eyes, Orion stood his ground with no sign of backing down. Megatron raised his weapon but relented not yet ready to harm or kill the one he had thought of like a brother, “So be it. But, you'll see you won't have a choice. A war is coming. And you... my <em>friend</em>... will find yourself fighting and you will see death. Maybe then, you'll understand why this is the only way.”</p><p> </p><p>                       Megatron turned towards the exit and started to walk away, he stopped suddenly midway,  “I will give you this warning, don’t stand in my way, or I <em>will</em> kill you.” With that, the fierce warrior left.</p><p> </p><p>                       Betrayal, confusion and hurt rattled inside his processer. Orion slumped onto the bench, his servos shaking with agitation. How did this get so... so... Wrong!? How could Megatron... What could Orion even do?</p><p> </p><p>                  Would Megatron really do it?</p><p>... Yes</p><p>... yes, he would.</p><p> </p><p>                    Orion buried his face into his servo, letting out a muffled scream of frustration and fear for the future. He knew he had to tell someone. There was only one other bot Orion could trust with this. So, he readied himself and went straight to the Hall of Records and told everything to Alpha Trion.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>                       Two Solar Cycles later, there was an attack on Kaon. A group of angry Cybertronians armed to the teeth attacked the capital city with all the rage they possessed. They called themselves Decepticons, a massive army declaring to fight the deception of the Council, and the false Prime. Megatron was the one to lead them forward into battle. Kaon was quickly taken. All the Cybertronians that worked in the Energon mines and other harsh working environments immediately joined arms with Megatron. The Autobots in Kaon didn’t stand a chance. It was a slaughter. Kaon became the Decepticon capital. The War for Cybertron, Autobots versus Decepticons, the great planet-wide Civil War, has begun, and there is no sign of its end.      </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- Present Day-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coruscant: The Senate</em>
</p><p> </p><p>                      Anakin Skywalker was bored; he was beyond bored. He doesn’t understand why he has to attend this long-drawn-out political debate. He honestly doesn’t even know what the topic is anymore. All the fancily dressed senators stood or sat in their own pod, arguing long drawled out arguments about nothing in particular. He leans and shifts in his seat, fidgeting with his fingers, much to the annoyance of his Former Master.</p><p> </p><p>                     “Anakin, would you please sit still,” Obi-Wan Kenobi chatised the young knight, he continued through their unsevered training bond, giving <em>the look</em> at the Knight and a sense of <em>amused-tired-annoyed</em>. “<em>We are representing the Jedi Council in this matter, so it would be a good idea to set a good impression. The Senate doesn't usually ask for the Jedi to attend. Besides the Chancellor specifically asked for you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>                     Anakin responded with a sense of acknowledgment and an eye-roll, but he straightened up in his seat. "You know me, master, I hate all of this sitting around."</p><p> </p><p>                     “<em>Jedi don't hate my old Padawan, we only greatly dislike</em>." Obi-wan reprimanded for the emp-teenth time. Quietly aloud, "Right, well maybe if you actually listen to the debate, you might find it interesting.” Obi-Wan gave a little humorous smile, through the bond he added, "<em>Perhaps we can find the rare sight of a good Politician.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>                     Anakin restrained from letting out a chuckle, “Yes Obi-Wan, because listening about debating about whatever someone wants to tax this week is about, is fun.”</p><p> </p><p>                     Obi-Wan sighed, but keeps his proper posture, “Anakin, one day…”</p><p> </p><p>                   Anakin ignored whatever Obi-wan was going to say, as Senator Padme Amidala took the floor and he watched entranced. He felt Obi-wan <em>teasing-amused</em>, but Anakin continued to ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>                     They sat in silence for the rest of the debate until the senators decided to call it to recess and pick it up again in one hour. As soon as they were done and out of the conference room Anakin stretched himself out, feeling his back pop, “Well that never gets any more exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>                    “Quite,” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard with an amused smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Master!” A shout from a young energetic girl’s voice called through the halls. “Skyguy! Master Obi-Wan!”</p><p> </p><p>                    A young orange torgruta girl ran to them, dodging past senators, their aides, and other politicians in the halls.</p><p> </p><p>                    “It appears your padawan has something to tell us.” Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped walking and waited for the girl to catch up with them.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Well hello Snips,” Anakin smiled in greeting paused, and smiled at her, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>                    “I’ve been trying to get to you, but the guards wouldn’t let me in." She nods her head and smiles in return, "The council wants to speak with you as soon as possible.” She said quickly and rapidly, looking at both Jedi.   </p><p>  </p><p>                    “Thank you, Ahsoka,” The older Jedi said in his thick Corisaunti accent. “I suppose we should leave right away.”</p><p> </p><p>                     This time Anakin actually groaned, “Ugh, another meeting?”    </p><p> </p><p>                    “Come now Anakin, maybe this meeting you will find ‘fun.’” Obi-Wan coyly replied walking to the doors still looking at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Ha. Ha. Very funny,” He responded dryly following after, Ahsoka was close behind, enjoying their banter.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Maybe it’ll be a Jedi mission.” She offered to lighten her master’s mood.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Nowadays, it could be anything.” Anakin replied with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>                    “We are quite pleased that you could make it, Master Kenobi, Jedi Knight Skywalker, and Padawan Tano.” The blue wavering hologram of the Cerean Jedi Master, Ki-Adi Mundi, greeted the Jedi as they came in.</p><p> </p><p>                    “The pleasure is all ours.” Obi-Wan bowed, then went his seat at the council. “May I ask the purpose of this meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>                    Anakin and Ashoka bowed as well but remained standing in silence. There were only a two masters who were actually present, a few others came via hologram, but there were still several seats unoccupied by those who were currently in battle or were otherwise occupied.</p><p> </p><p>                    “Trouble, there is.” The old little green, Grandmaster of the Jedi began. “Great trouble. One of our oldest temples, in danger it is, by unknown forces. In this matter, clouded in the force, we are. Change and new dangers, approaching, they are. Powerful they seem to be."</p><p> </p><p>                   Anakin traded looks discreetly with his padawan. Well, this isn't a normal mission debreifing.</p><p> </p><p>                   Yoda continues, a hologram of a planet Anakin doesn't recognize appears in front of them. A large separatist ship appears to approach the planet, "Sense this, it appears, Dooku has. Attacking the temple, attempting to take it, he is. Allowed to take this power, he cannot. Uncertain, but worse and harder things will be, if he does.”</p><p> </p><p>                     “How are we going to help, Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan asked the small wise Jedi, whilst stroking his beard.</p><p> </p><p>                     “Go there to protect the temple, You, Skywalker and Padawan Tano are.” Yoda answered, “Your troopers, come as well, they will.”</p><p> </p><p>                     “This temple has been one of the oldest longest-standing temples we have.” The stern-faced Master Windu cut in, “It is valuable and sacred to the Jedi Order. We cannot lose such an important part of Jedi history to the Sith Dooku and the Separatists. Not to mention this new power could have some serious changes in the war. Making the attack is a concern to the Republic and the was as well.”</p><p> </p><p>                     “This power we sense nearing, we have never felt before,” The blue shimmering hologram of the adult female Torgruta Jedi Master Shaak Ti imputed. “It does, however, seem to resonate with this particular temple.”</p><p> </p><p>                     Anakin shifted, “Excuse me, Masters,” He began as all eyes went to look at him. He was uncomfortable, their glares felt harsh, as if they were waiting for him to make a mistake, he cleared his throat, “but, what makes this temple so different than the others, aside from the fact it is old? Why would this strange power want it?”</p><p> </p><p>                     The masters were silent for a moment, considering what to say. Yoda broke the silence, “Understand your curiosity, we do, Skywalker. But unsure how to answer, we are. Mysterious this temple is. Before the Jedi Order, it was built. Know not, which species created it, do we. Know it’s secrets, we do not.”</p><p> </p><p>                     “Then why is it a Jedi Temple?” Anakin continued.</p><p> </p><p>                     “The temple in question is strong in the force on a planet full of Kyber Crystals. As such, the Jedi have been using it for thousands of years. The records of who built it have been lost in time,” Master Windu stared at Anakin. “Does that answer your question Skywalker?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Yes, Master Windu.” Anakin begrudgingly answered not liking the patronizing tone he felt the older Jedi was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>                      “I suppose we should be getting ready to head out then,” Obi-Wan stated hoping to ease the tension that he felt was coming from his Former-Padawan.</p><p> </p><p>                      “Yes, leave soon, you must.” Yoda nodded. “Getting your troops ready, how long it’ll take, do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “They should be fully ready to leave in a little over a day,” Obi-Wan answered politely.</p><p> </p><p>                      “Good, we’ll send you the coordinates as to which temple you need to go to on your Holopads.” Master Windu announced.</p><p> </p><p>                      “Good Luck, Kenobi, Skywalker, and Tano.” The masters said, “And may the Force be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>                      With that, the three Jedi bowed and turned to leave. As soon as they left the Council Chambers, Anakin’s mood spiked annoyed and anxious. “It feels like they’re not telling us something.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Like what, Master?” Ahsoka looked at her tall master.</p><p> </p><p>                     "I don't know but something seems... off." He was filled with a deep sense of foreboding. </p><p> </p><p>                      Ahsoka remarked, “Really? It seemed pretty cut and dry to me. Go protect the mysterious temple, stop Dooku. Save the day.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “It’s the ‘mysterious temple,’ that got me on edge Snips,” Anakin replied. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan walked in silence, in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>                      “I’m pretty sure that, to everyone else, ALL Jedi temples are mysterious, one way or another.” She quipped back.</p><p> </p><p>                      “You know what I mean,” Anakin looked at her, as they continued to walk. “Something about this just seems… I don’t know, off, different.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “In what way?” The young Torgruta retorted, “It’s a Jedi temple, you heard Master Windu, it’s been part of the Jedi Order, for thousands of years.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “I just,” Anakin pause, “I just got a bad feeling about this.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Oh no, don’t you say that Master,” Ahsoka looked at him, “Every time one of us says that, something bad does happen. You’re going to jinx it. This will be like any other of the countless battles we’ve already been a part of. Master Obi-Wan, can you back me up?”</p><p> </p><p>                      When the auburn-haired Jedi didn’t answer, both Anakin and Ashoka looked at him, “Master?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Hmm,” Obi-Wan broke off his train of thought, “My apologies, what did you ask me?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “I am trying to put Skyguy’s concerns to rest. The fact the temple is ‘mysterious,’ shouldn't make us that worried.” Ashoka summarized. “Don’t you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Hmm,” Obi-wan looked deep in thought again, “No, I think I’m with Anakin on this one.”</p><p> </p><p>                      Ahsoka looked shocked and Anakin looked stunned and confused, he was sure Obi-Wan was going to dismiss his worries, “Really, Master?”      </p><p>    </p><p>                      “Yes, Anakin,” Obi-Wan looked at his friend, “I also have a strange and uneasy feeling about this mission and the temple. It feels like the force is preparing for something, I just can’t tell if it is bad or not.”</p><p> </p><p>                      Ashoka sighed, “Well there goes that hope. So, now what?” She asked the two older men.</p><p> </p><p>                      “First we have to tell Cody and Rex to get the men ready.” Obi-Wan answered, “Then, look over the Holopad and I’m going to the Archives for research on our ‘mysterious temple,’ you are both free to join me if you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “I, uh,” Anakin rubbed the back of his head, “Have plans for tonight actually.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “I’m sure, don’t worry Anakin, I won’t force you to sit around and read books,” Obi-Wan smirked, “I know how you feel about sitting around.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Thank you, Master,” Anakin smiled, this being his one and only time to be with Padme, he wanted to spend as much time around her as possible. “You will tell me what you find right?”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Of course,” Obi-Wan crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>                      “I’ll go with you Master Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka offered, “I’m becoming really curious about all of this and I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>                      “Thank you, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan nodded at her, “It’ll be good to have some help in this matter. I’ll see you later at 20:00, may the force be with you.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to also point out that this is towards the beginning of the Clone Wars and Ahsoka is younger and more snippy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>